


rewritten

by stellaviatorii



Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode 2, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaviatorii/pseuds/stellaviatorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys like Alex don’t use sex for manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [重写](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303360) by [dudufactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory)



If Danny believed in fairytales, he’d cast himself as the wolf in all of them. There’s no other character that smells purity on skin and ravages it for hours, taking and giving and licking and fucking because he just can. Daniel Holt runs with the wolves because he is one.

 

Alex kisses with shaking lips - red, red lips. He’s exposing his throat to a set of teeth that could wreck him, and Danny tastes the fear on his trachea. When they have sex, it’s a constant game of chicken: Alex will always bow at the last moment, leaving Danny to thrust into him with the kind of abandon that comes with having a death wish. They both know how it’s going to end. That doesn’t stop Alex from kissing back.

 

Danny’s room has an intermittent draft; Alex says it makes him nervous, like there’s a door open and the entirety of London is watching them get it on. Danny laughs and bites his collarbone, again and once more, waiting for stutters to melt into moans. Sex speaks louder than words, and Alex screams  unsullied with every carefully exhaled breath.

 

Hence the wolves. Isn’t there a version of Little Red Riding Hood where the whole thing is an allegory for rape? Isn’t that just life, tucked in a novel and wrapped in enough metaphors to make it easy to swallow? Isn’t Danny just as much as a victim as the butchered corpse in the trunk? Can a character change roles mid-story?

 

Boys like Alex don’t use sex for manipulation. Boys like Alex are the ones who get manipulated.

 

Danny twines string around pinned newspaper articles, catches his eye in the mirror and tells himself that it’s time to edit this chapter. He’s stabbing ctrl+F at every lie and flooding the empty space with salt-stained confessions, hoping for someone to see Alex as a saint. He deserves that. Not that he was one, but he deserves to be remembered like that.

 

Boys like Alex deserve to rest in peace.

 

He was a virgin , Danny throws at the person who thinks she knew the crevices of her son. He was a virgin, practically a child, eyes too wide and hands covered in sweat. Alex - never Alistair, because Alistair might have been what he once was but Danny fell in love with Alex - couldn’t fake the shiver, the clench, the soft way he said he said thank you. Danny drowns in whiskey, lets himself pretend the burn is from taking Alex too deep, and stalks out of Frances’ room.

  
He’s a wolf. Watch him run.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pretentieuxtitre.tumblr.com)


End file.
